Light and Darkness
by TrajicLover
Summary: Two lost souls after abandoning Gotham for a new beginning unexpectedly find each other and surprise even themselves by forming a bond neither of them thought possible a bond of forgiveness and even love.


" _Jim, I knew if I saw you I might not have the courage to leave and I need to. I finally understand Gotham in a way you always have. It's a place where the strongest and most cunning rule. Where the cost for survival is paid for by others, and everyone feels alone. Having the virus has shown me the city as I truly was. As_ _ **I**_ _truly was. In so many ways the virus made me feel reborn, But if having the virus allowed Gotham to embrace it's worse self, the cure should remind us there is always hope. A chance to remember who we can be, rather than who we are. I'm not sure if Gotham deserves saving, but I do know one thing, if anyone can save it, it's you. And in return I hope it can save you as well and then maybe one day, it will send you back to me. Until then. Love always. Lee._ "

—Leslie Thompkins

 _ **Chicago (two years after No Man's Land)**_

Two years had passed since she had lost Butch and she had changed a lot and suffered a lot Tabitha had given up on ideas of revenge. After getting nearly killed a year ago she survived and went under ground planning to take advantage of everyone believing she was a dead woman. She though after severe self-reflection, decided it was best not to seek revenge.

Tabitha changed her name to Barbara Dumas and went to live with her niece Silver in Europe. For a while before returning to the states in a matter of months.

Tabitha turned her life around and returned to America this time choosing to set up shop in Chicago. She was living as a Prosecutor the district attorney to be exact most would be surprised but her knowledge and training were very real one of the many things nobody knew about her was she had studied to be a lawyer in the past. She took her new first name to keep Barbara's memory alive and to keep up her façade which worked perfectly.

She heard how Nygma fell in love with a woman who resembled his dead Ex that was what gave her the idea. If anyone asked about her "resemblance" she'd say she just looked like her dead estranged sibling that she was once close to. Her family didn't have much influence in Gotham but outside of that cursed city the Dumas Family were well practically gods.

So it was easy to pull off her deception. That and her and Theo before coming to Gotham changed their last names to Galavan in case their true surnames gave them away. So her using the Dumas surname was not a complete lie.

After faking her death and starting over outside of Gotham, Tabitha found some measure of peace all the while she and her family kept tabs on Penguin. As she started her new life in Chicago she met someone she didn't expect.

Tabitha was working in her office staring at her name on her desk it was almost funny considering Barbara was no longer among the living. That was when someone unexpected came in through her door "Barbara Dumas?"

"Yes?" Tabitha looked up after looking over some files on her desk it was Jim Gordon and Tabitha's heart began to pound everything felt as though it was slowing down "Jim Gordon why are you here?"

"I take it you know who I am."

Tabitha paused choosing her words carefully "Yes you killed my brother Theo. You're a long way from Gotham."

"I know I transferred to Chicago because I got sick of the-"

"Madness?" Tabitha answered for him.

"Yes. I accepted a job as a Captain in Chicago besides Penguin has no power outside of the city and has his hands full with well let's just say I left the city in good hands." Jim replied "I heard my local D.A. had the last name Dumas I recognized the name and thought you might be tied to Theo Galavan and his sister."

"Well your half right Gordon, Tabitha and I were twins." Tabitha said hoping he'd buy the lie she carefully crafted for herself.

"Well I guess that explains her attraction to my Ex." Jim then added "I imagine you two had a falling out and she was trying to replace you. That about it?"

Tabitha leaned back trying her best to hide her anger towards him but she knew she had to keep up her performance as a twin so she answered with "Yes Tabitha and Theo and I all had a falling out. Over the Son of Gotham mess. I wanted nothing to do with killing a child I'm well I'm the black sheep of my family. Tabitha and Theo changed their last names to Galavan when they went to Gotham so it's no surprise little is known about the rest of my family. Why are you here?"

There was a long silence Tabitha did her best to hide her tension, but she was reaching for a gun under her desk that was when Jim said something she didn't expect "I'm sorry."

Tabitha paused and stopped reaching for the gun "I don't understand."

"I killed your brother in cold blood. I know that he was a monster probably even by your family's standards given your sister Tabitha betrayed him to protect your niece but that's no excuse for what I did. Maybe Theo could have changed somewhere down the line but because of me that will never happen it doesn't even matter he died a second time because I still killed him. I'm sorry." Jim was quiet after that neither of them knew why but they both looked at each other with sad and fearful expressions.

Tabitha didn't even understand why his apology was making her cry. Just as he was about to leave she blurted out words she never thought she'd say "I forgive you."

Jim stopped as he was about to walk out the door "What did you say?"

"I forgive you and I'm sorry Gordon." Tabitha said these words without even understanding why these words came out of her. Tabitha then just kept spilling out things that she'd kept bottled up inside for a while "I forgive you for killing Theo and I know I didn't have anything to do with what my sister and brother did but I did nothing to stop them and that makes me just as guilty. There was a time when I was exactly like Tabitha and it took losing someone I loved to make me see the pain I'd been causing others. My own anger nearly killed me until I realized my demons would have won if I stayed on my path. I reinvented myself and now I put the bad guys away." Tabitha ironically wasn't really lying to him sure she wasn't using her real name nor was her status as a prosecutor even legal but everything she said was the truth.

Tabitha even looked different now she traded her leather and guns for skirts, suits, and a brief case. She even started wearing glasses. Jim surprised her again by saying "I know what it's like to have regrets I've done things I'm ashamed of Barb- I mean Ms. Dumas. Sorry it's just hard to say your name. My Ex fiancé the woman your sister was involved with I know you know but it's surprisingly hard to say that name."

"How did she die?" Tabitha asked since she didn't know what happened after she snuck out of Gotham "I mean I heard a lot about Barbara Kean lots of mixed things. How did she die?"

"Barbara died with the remnants of those ninja ladies. Penguin let them come after him let them think he was going to lose then he turned a lobotomized Butch now calling himself Grundy on Barbara and her group. Penguin apparently had been saving that twist for your sister but she died before he could use it." Jim struggled to continue "Grundy completely tore them apart and Selina was the only survivor. Using his zombified pet Penguin took over the other territories quickly and his own personal revenge was exiling me from it. That's the real reason I'm here in Chicago and why I took the transfer I'm technically in exile. Even though Penguin's in Arkham now I have no desire to return to that hell I'm running away okay. I was tired of fighting and wanted normalcy for once. So please tell me I do not have anything to fear from your family I'll fight if I have to but I would rather not. So please tell me you and I are not going to be enemies."

Tabitha took a deep breath she couldn't believe she and Jim of all people were having a conversation like this "I take it you know how powerful the Dumas family is then? In Gotham we had very little influence but outside my family is very power I was raised to seek revenge and for the longest time I felt entitled to a lot and I felt superior to a lot of people. Now with Theo dead I'm the head of my family. I want to do things differently though Jim Gordon I've seen firsthand the price and cycle of revenge. So when I say you have nothing to fear from the Dumas or at the least from me you know I'm telling you the truth. Besides I'm the D.A. you're clearly the police captain for my district we're going to have to work together a lot down the road and it would go nicer if we were at the least civil."

The two then shook hands and so began an unexpected friendship.

 _ **Chicago (two years later)…**_

Bruce was anxious to see Jim after so long a wait and to be blunt he was worried about his old friend Bruce had arrived at the address Jim had given him and was waiting patiently after knocking on Jim's door.

After what must have been a five minute wait Bruce was about to go and come back later then Jim opened door "Bruce! It's good to see you how's Alfred?" Jim said quickly hugging his friend.

"Alfred's great it's good to see you Jim. I was worried when I heard you decided not to come back to Gotham."

"I've got a lot to tell you Bruce. Come on inside I've got someone I'd like you to meet." Jim smiled clearly very happy.

"Alright. To be honest I did hear through the great vine that you are starting a family with your what's this one fiancé number three?" Bruce joked.

Jim laughed closing the door behind Bruce "Okay I'll give you that one. I should warn you her appearance is probably going to throw you for a loop."

"Why would her-" Bruce stopped at the sight of a pregnant Tabitha wearing a black dress walking into the room to greet him.

Bruce couldn't believe he and everyone in Gotham he heard Tabitha Galavan was dead, but this woman just smiled and greeted him shaking his hand "So nice to meet you. I'm Barbara Dumas. I think you've met my brother and sister. I cannot apologize for the what they did enough. My family is working hard to change I want you to know that."

"Right. You know it's funny even though Silver had ulterior motives back when I first met her, she never mentioned having another aunt." Bruce said clearly suspicious. Actually, he could tell it was Tabitha his training and skills taught him to read body language and other nonverbal clues right now even without meaning to Tabitha was giving herself away. Yet he could sense something different from before like she had no malicious intent. It was odd like she was genuinely happy and full of love and life.

"Yes well…" Tabitha took a second to think of a good cover story "I was estranged from my siblings so it's no surprise back then Silver didn't know about me. Really though I mean this from the bottom of my heart…" Tabitha paused for a moment clearly hesitating the surprised Bruce as well seeing her express remorse was completely unusual "I am sorry for everything that happened from my brother to how he and Tabitha used Silver. It was beyond wrong and completely unjustified. I mean who kills an innocent kid over something that doesn't even matter anymore? I truly am sorry revenge is no legacy to be proud of."

"I…" Bruce really didn't know what to say to her she was not lying at least not about her apology. He never expected this to happen to be this close to a Galavan or Dumas in such casual setting. Bruce truly didn't understand how this woman could be Tabitha but he knew it was her even if Jim didn't still Bruce said what he felt and expressed his feelings "Your brother Ms. Dumas he… I understand your family is or was likely not very stable and I'm glad you seem to be working to change the Dumas family legacy. Maybe one day our two families can fully put the past behind us. Perhaps today is the first step to a better future for your family and mine. I'm not saying I'll get over what happened over night but I do recognize your making a sincere effort to change. Besides I've made bad choices in my life to not as severe as your brothers and your sister but I've done things I'm not proud of. Besides Jim trusts you so for now I'll trust you not to hurt him."

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne. Now dinner is almost ready." Tabitha smiled before going back to the kitchen.

Bruce gave Jim a shocked look "Jim are you sure you know what your doing?"

"Look I admit Bruce I was unsure but I like her. She likes me and we make each other happy. Barbara is a good woman even if she has a secret." Jim answered with a smile.

"Secret so you know Jim? You know…"

"That she's really Tabitha of course I do I'm not an idiot Bruce. I wasn't sure at first but little things confirmed my suspicions. At first, I thought she was playing a game and then as time passed I realized she wasn't the same person she used to be. Besides it's not there's no blood on my hands." Jim said making sure his fiancé couldn't hear them "Bruce I didn't expect or plan this but she makes me happy I make her happy. She's serious about changing her family's direction for the better and she and I have done a lot of good for Chicago. She was just elected mayor of the city and I'm running for city commissioner soon. Who knows maybe one day I'll go back to Gotham once Penguin is no longer a threat to her or my family but for now Bruce I'm enjoying my new found normal life."

Bruce just smiled at Jim "Well Jim if anyone deserves a happy ending it's you and if Tabitha can change maybe there is hope for this world and for Gotham."

 _ **Six Years Later…**_

Jim Gordon was in his elevator exhausted from a long day of work he was just glad to get home to his wife and daughter. He got out and made it to hist door. He opened and called for his wife and daughter "I'm home sorry I'm late but work took longer than I thought."

Tabitha came out of a long dark hall way shushing him "Shh… she's sleeping." Tabitha whispered wearing a bathrobe.

"Sorry how's Barb? She's not sad is she? I know I promised to…" Tabitha stopped Jim from talking placing her finger on his lips.

"Hey I get it our jobs are hell by we make it work. Come on." She spoke playfully while taking him to their daughters bedroom. She gave him their daughter's favorite stuffed animal and Tabitha smiled as he watched Jim carefully place the stuffed animal next to a sleeping Barbara.

Jim then quietly walked back to their living room with his wife the night of darkness illuminated by the fireplace. The married couple kissed just before midnight struck.

"Happy anniversary Jim." Tabitha said lovingly.

"Happy anniversary Tabitha."

"So you know?" Tabitha to be completely honest wasn't surprised she actually felt, relieved that he knew.

"Yeah. I figured the best anniversary gift would be the truth." Jim answered taking her hand "I love you Tabitha Galavan and I don't care about the past. I remember a letter Lee once left me she said I might save Gotham one day and that it might save me in return and I know I didn't save Gotham, but I think what Lee really meant was I needed to find my own Gotham in not just myself but in someone else. The truth is you Tabitha are everything that city is you can be dark and scary but there is more to you than what's on the surface and I've come to realize all you've ever needed is good people willing to fight for you and bring out that hidden light inside you. Maybe Barbara Kean was right that I do have darkness inside me, but I think what she never saw was the light inside of you. It, I mean you have a strength I've rarely seen Tabitha and I think that comes from the light inside you. You have done horrible things, but so have I and I need to say this now your so much better than me."

"Jim what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you are capable of sacrifice and you protect those you love. I spent my life fighting my darkness and I think you spent most of your life fighting the light inside of you. I've never been one to believe in things like fate but I can honestly say Tabitha you are like my reflection my soul mate and we understand each other in a way nobody else can and I never thought possible you're the light to my darkness and so-" Jim got down on one knee.

"Jim what are you doing?"

"I know we are already married Tabitha but… I just found out Penguin's dead he died of a heart attack a couple days ago your safe from him now, our family is safe from him now. So I guess what I'm asking is will you as Tabitha Galavan or Tabitha Dumas marry me again? Will you do me the honor of marrying me in front of our friends and family? Not like the trip to the court house we had years ago but a real wedding. I love you and-"

"Yes!" Tabitha yelled jumping for joy "I will marry you and we'll do it right this time. I love you Jim Gordon."

So the two got married a second time in a Gotham church with friends and family present. With Oswald dead Tabitha was finally able to live out in the open as herself and she and Jim after a long while moved back to Gotham permanently where he finally took the job as commissioner. There were many hard years and struggles ahead but the Gordon Family with the help of their friends overcame each adversity. In Gotham and perhaps the world at large there are rarely happy endings, but Jim and his wife Tabitha were at the least able to find some measure of peace with each other.

These two lost souls found each other at a time in their lives where they thought all that awaited them was darkness. Jim himself had even forgotten the words he once said to Bruce that however dark and scary the world may get one day there will be light and that's what these two became for each other a light in the darkness and they created a beautiful young woman who would go on to embody the light in each of them their daughter Barbara Gordon who had her father's sense of justice and her mother's loyalty and strength. I don't know if Barbara Gordon ever knew the full story of how her parents met but I don't think it would even matter because she would always love her parents for the being the people who loved and raised her.


End file.
